


Mayday, Situation Overload

by krisssy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, LOW KEY allydia, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisssy/pseuds/krisssy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The dream, you absolute douchebag! I cannot believe you didn't tell me. We're soul mates for Christ's sake, we're supposed to tell each other everything! We're supposed to hold hands and run around in fields and get married, oh my God."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayday, Situation Overload

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ltierally 6 months ago based on a dream i had and finally decided to post it lmao  
> also this is the first thing i've written so im gonna apologize now

Derek is suddenly sitting in a large leather rolling chair dressed in a black button down and dark slacks. He definitely doesn't recall purchasing either item, but they're comfortable enough, so he doesn't think about it too much. In front of him is an office desk, partition and all. Papers and various supplies are splayed about, and a large blank monitor commands attention in the very center of the mess. It's a bit cramped, with two drawer file cabinets on either side. The desk itself is attached to a wall, which is really only half a wall, since it only goes about four feet off the ground. After that, it's pure glass, allowing an elevated room to be viewed clearly.

 

It takes less than a minute for Derek to gather all of this. Finally, he looks up into the next room, and sees that it, too, is lined with desks. Sitting at the one directly in front of (above?) him is none other than Stiles. He's swiveling around in his chair, apparently listening to someone through the thin headset he's wearing. As he swivels back around, he catches Derek's eye and gives him a dopey smile. Derek's stomach does that annoying swooping thing and he groans internally before raising the corners of his lips in a half smile.

 

Derek decides to explore some. He rolls his chair back (It's comfortable; why actually get out of it if he can just roll around? He did have a childhood, after all) and looks to his left. There are at least 8 girls along the same wall, each at their own cubicles. Same on his right. The two immediately next to him are a blonde and brunette that he doesn't recognize. Thankfully, the brunette turns to address the girl next to her and Derek is relieved to see Allison. Her smile is bright as ever and she seems extremely excited. All the girls are chattering about something incessantly.

  
"Oh my god, I can't wait. I seriously feel as though my whole life has been building up to this moment," Derek hears the brunette say.

 

"I know! I've always wondered who it will be, like, what if it's someone I know? What if it's someone I don't know, and I meet them in Paris, and we have our first kiss at the Eiffel Tower? There are so many possibilities I've run through my head, and now it's actually happening! This is so exciting!" Allison replies.

 

Derek has no clue what they're referring to. He leans around the brunette to try to ask Allison what's going on when blondie lets out a shrill shriek from right next to him. The girls immediately whip their heads to face their desks, and Derek hears gasps and squeals. He glances at Allison's cubicle and doesn't see anything worth noting except for a picture of Lydia on her computer screen. Confused, he turns to face his own desk and his eyes lock onto the monitor, which had absolutely nothing on it just moments before. Now the monitor displays a single photo with the words "SOUL MATE: Stiles Stilinski" under it.

 

Derek's eyes widen and he mutters, "No. No way. This isn't real. This is not happening." He looks up again to see Stiles still fidgeting restlessly at his desk, and he only has a second to register the sinking feeling in his stomach before he's rushed into consciousness.

 

Derek wakes up in a sort of stupor, only half aware that he was just in a dream. He sits up and wipes the sleep out of his eyes, finally becoming conscious enough to acknowledge the presence of another person in the room. Peter sits on the couch across from him, looming. He's got a sly smile on his face and Derek throws a pillow at him and mumbles, "Shut up."

  
"I didn't say anything." comes the reply when Derek is already halfway up the stairs. He ignores Peter and continues up the staircase toward the bathroom to take a cold shower.

  
***

  
Scott and Stiles practically bound into the house, the last two of the pack to arrive. "What is it? Is it a witch? Oh my god, is it a mermaid? I hope she looks like Melody instead of Ariel, I've always preferred darker hair." Stiles' cheeks redden as he realizes what he said and he cuts himself off at that. Derek stiffens and keeps his distance.

  
"It's not a witch, and it's not a mermaid." He pointedly emphasizes the fact. He acts as though it's because of the absurdity of such a situation that he does so, but in actuality, his hackles raise at the thought of Stiles with some gorgeous brunette mermaid. Stupid hypothetical half fish woman. When the boys raise their eyebrows at him in question, he wrinkles his nose and explains, "It's a gnome. Well, several gnomes."

"What, like those little guys you put in your bushes? Can't you just, like, kick them or something?"

Derek exhales out of his nose. "No, Scott. I cannot kick them."

  
"I think you can," Lydia pipes up. The rest of the pack nods in agreement. Derek considers giving up and going after the creatures himself when Peter appears on the staircase.  
"These are not simple garden gnomes. Yes, they are quite small, but they have some of the most powerful magic in the world."

  
"I knew their pointy hats were too witchy looking to be good!" Isaac interrupts, and the pack collectively rolls their eyes at him.

  
"They seem to be harboring animosity toward the pack," Peter continues as if Isaac had never spoken. "I went out to patrol the woods this morning. They're getting closer. We need to find their motivation. "

Lydia announces, "Gnomes are known to be prudish women who have been reincarnated and look out for other prudes."

 

Derek nods. "It's true. But it doesn't explain why they would go after us."

  
"My guess is that one of us is a prude. What's a prude again?"

  
Instead of answering Isaac, Derek just sighs. "You all need to be on the lookout. We don't know what they're after and we don't know what they're capable of. Do not try to go after them until we find out more information. Stiles, you're on research duty. The rest of you, be careful."

  
Allison nods once and looks up hopefully. "Meeting adjourned?"

  
"Meeting adjourned."

  
Allison reaches for Lydia's hand and after quickly saying their goodbyes, they hurry off, presumably to go shopping. At least Derek didn't have to worry about them going after the gnomes. He casts wary looks at his other pack mates as they head out.

 

***

  
Derek holds another pack meeting three days later. Everyone is seated about lazily. Stiles has just cracked open a soda when a flurry of footsteps is heard surrounding the house.  
"Dude! Werewolves! How did you not see that coming?"

  
"They must have cast a spell to cloak themselves up until now!"

  
Stiles shoots a glare at Derek as though it's his fault the little beasties cloaked themselves. It doesn't last long though, as Stiles widens his eyes when the marching suddenly gets deafening. When he gets his first glance at one of them, he breaks out in laughter. They really do look like garden gnomes, except five times bigger and with marginally less pointy-ness to their hats.

  
Easily 50 of them scurry into the room and, to everyone's surprise, form a tiny barricade around Stiles, blocking him off from his friends and looking...protective? The humans and werewolves in the room look at Stiles accusingly and he just shrugs his shoulders and raises his hands in surrender.

  
"Stiles is a prude!" Isaac looks way too excited about the realization. Meanwhile, Stiles stands there, gaping. Of all the information Isaac's been told, of course he'd remember something like that.

 

"But, but I'm not!" Stiles sputters. "Scott. Scott, cmon, back me up on this. Remember Heather?!"

"Nothing happened with Heather."

  
"I...yeah, that's true," Stiles gives in.

  
"It's okay. You're waiting for your soul mate, right Stiles?" Allison asks gently.

  
Stiles lights up at that and looks a little sheepish. "Yeah." The corners of his mouth pull up just slightly.

  
Derek's heart skips a beat and he prays the wolves in the room didn't hear. He immediately takes action so that his heartbeat quickens naturally. He lopes across the room toward the gnomes, stopping short when they cast an invisible wall in front of him. He lets out a low growl.

  
"Wow! That's so cool. What else can you guys do?" The gnomes don't respond, instead settling on standing still like Stiles' own royal guard. "Alright. So they're not a talkative bunch. That's okay with me. I probably do enough talking for all of us. It'll work out."

  
"No, it will not work out. I want them out of here."

  
"And how are we going to accomplish that?" Lydia questions.

  
Derek holds back the urge to growl at her. "I don't know."

  
Scott speaks up then, saying, "Stiles was showing me his research yesterday. He said something about how the gnomes will protect whoever is in the most immediate danger of being...what was the word?"

  
"Debauched."

  
Scott smiles his dopey megawatt smile. "Yeah, that!"

"Okay," Derek says. "What are you saying?"

  
"He's saying that we need to find someone else who is in more immediate danger of being...debauched," Erica explains with a sly smile.

"How are we going to do that?" asks Boyd.

  
Erica turns to him and smiles. "What we need is another prude. Someone who's so prim and proper they'd rival the girl from A Walk to Remember."  
The teenagers come to a collective realization.

  
"Ally," they announce as a whole. Derek looks hopelessly confused, so Stiles explains.

  
"Ally is the girl who works at the book store. She looks exactly like Mandy Moore."

  
Derek lets out a snort. "So what are we going to do with her?"

  
Lydia says, "You are going to seduce her."

  
"Me?"

  
"Yes. You."

 

"Why not anyone else?"

  
"Um, hello. Have you seen yourself? If any of us is going to get a nun to drop her granny panties, it's going to be you."

  
Stiles lets out a barely audible squeak. He'd been getting progressively less comfortable as the conversation went on, and the waves of jealousy and discomfort rolling off of him were utterly distracting.

  
Derek ignores him and instead asks, "She's a nun?"

  
Lydia just sighs and rolls her eyes.

  
***

  
Ally, as it turns out, does look exactly like Mandy Moore. She's a sweet faced brunette with a slight upturn to her lips that makes her look constantly happy. Derek is guiltily relieved that he'll at least be able to appreciate her face while he, in the words of the pack, "seduces her." Stiles waits between shelves pretending to be fascinated by a book about stoichiometry. He had insisted on tagging along "just in case." In case of what, Derek hadn't been bothered to ask. There are several gnomes around his ankles, but he ignores them.

 

While Stiles un-stealthily eavesdrops, Derek makes his way to the counter and leans against it, flashing a bright smile and opening with a simple, "Hi."

 

And if he feels smug about the waves of jealousy rolling off of Stiles as they make their way back to the car, Derek with a phone number tucked in his pocket and a date set for the following Saturday, then, well, no one would have to know.

  
***

  
Derek holds a pack meeting the next day, just to inform the others about his attempts and see if they've made any progress in finding alternate solutions. Though he addresses the pack as a whole, he can't help but keep his eyes on Stiles the entire time, not even because of the army of tiny magic men surrounding him. Everyone's gotten used to that, at this point. It's just, he's got this flannel on, and okay, he always has a flannel on. But, today it's rolled up to his elbows and somehow his forearms are just so nice and his fingers are so long, and. Well.

  
Unfortunately, Stiles doesn't seem to reciprocate the feelings Derek has toward him, whatever they are. In fact, he looks a bit wary and annoyed. Derek can feel his confusion, and it makes him feel guilty. He dismisses the teenagers after not even 15 minutes and can't help but be glad to see them go.

 

***

  
Derek pushes open the door to Deaton's office, and Deaton greets him as though he had expected him to visit.

  
"What can I do for you today, Derek? I'm afraid I haven't been able to find anything to help your gnome situation, but I am searching."

  
"It's not that. I need to ask you something."

  
Deaton leans across the table toward him and says, "Ask away."

  
"It's about soul mates." Deaton nods in understanding.

  
"Just. Is it possible for the dream to be wrong? Because, I had one, but I really don't think it was right, and I was just wondering if maybe sometimes people can have false dreams, like when women think they're going into labor and they're really not."

  
"That's a very good comparison, but, it's highly inaccurate. You see, false dreams do not exist. It definitely seems like it should be a real possibility, doesn't it? However, for some reason, soul mate dreams are real one hundred percent of the time. There must be some sort of chemical in the brain that blocks all dreams of even slight similarity until you are ready for the real thing, so as not to confuse you. It really is amazing."

  
Derek sighs and frowns. Deaton continues on in a happy manner, completely unaffected by Derek's apparent anger.

"You say you've had your dream? Would you like to share who it turned out to be? Maybe I'll be able to help you further."

  
"No. No, it's okay. I'll just deal with it."

  
"If you insist."

 

"Yeah. I'll be okay. Thanks anyway, Deaton."

  
"Anytime, Derek."

  
Derek gives a quick wave and starts toward the exit, when he remembers something.

  
"Oh, Deaton? Another question: is it possible to have dreams where you can identify someone else's soul mate?"

  
"Yes, actually. If you are close enough to a certain person, say a sibling or a very close friend, it is possible for their soul bond to be incorporated into your own dream."  
Derek furrows his eyebrows in thought.

  
"Hmm. Interesting. Thanks, again."

  
***

  
When Saturday rolls around, Derek dresses in a button down and chinos, they are not skinny jeans. He picks Ally up at her house, flowers and all. She's absolutely delighted to receive them, and she looks adorable in a cream colored skater dress. Lydia wasn't kidding, this girl is a nun. Derek can change that, though. And he's determined to. The gnomes are keeping Derek from actually being closer than a foot from Stiles, and they don't allow for privacy and Derek is worried because he just had his dream, meaning Stiles will likely get his soon, or maybe he already had it, and they're going to have to talk about it, and basically, the beasts have to go.

  
He takes her to a classy Italian restaurant. He feels bad because he can't help but wish she was someone else.

 

***

  
Derek's got Ally crowded up against his bedroom door, and everything about this feels wrong wrong wrong. She pulls away for a bit and reaches down to undo the button of his pants. As soon as she reaches for his zipper, he hears them. There's an audible march heading toward the house, and he nearly topples over in an attempt to get away from her and open the door. She stands frozen, eyes wide in fear.

 

"What is that?"

  
"Don't worry. I'll go check it out."

  
"Kay."

  
He heads downstairs to see a hoard of gnomes piling through his front door. What he doesn't expect is to see Stiles loping blearily behind them.

  
"What are you doing here?" he demands.

  
"You should be thanking me for being here, sourwolf. I saw the little guys hopping out of my window and figured it must've, you know, happened, so I followed them. I'd probably be the best available person to offer an explanation for them, don't you think?"

  
Derek actually hadn't thought about it. He hadn't even considered what he would say to Ally if the plan was successful. Suddenly grateful that Stiles had been smart enough to plan this out, Derek simply grunted and pointed up toward his room.

  
"She's in there."

  
"Okay, up we go!"

  
Derek rolled his eyes and followed after Stiles as he made his way to Derek's room.

  
Ally stood where Derek had last seen her, stock still and terrified. She glanced at the gnomes and then back up at the boys in front of her, shock evident on her face.  
Stiles took a step forward and waved at her.

  
"Hi! I'm Stiles. So, uh, anyway. You're probably wondering what's happening right now. I can answer that! You see, these little guys have been following me around for about a week now. They're actually not as scary as they first seem. They're kind of like little puppies, except not really, because they don't play fetch. That little one with the red hat and green shirt, I threw a ball at him and he just stood there and let it bounce off his arm. I don't know why--"

  
"Stiles," Derek cuts in, shooting him a glare.

  
Stiles glances at Derek. "Right. Sorry."

  
He turns to address Ally once more. "So, anyway, the gnomes! They've been following me around because apparently, my virtue is being threatened. And apparently, yours is too. See, gnomes are known to be women who were prudes in like, their past life, who've been reincarnated to look after other prudes."

  
Ally scoffs at this.

  
"I know, I know. I felt the same exact way. It's alright though. It's a choice, yknow?" Ally looks slightly flushed, so Stiles quickly continues on.

  
"So the gnomes, like, they're basically your body guards? They just stay around you at all times and throw up force fields when you're threatened. It's pretty cool. They don't bother much. They disappear when I'm at school, but I think it's just some sort of cloaking thing they do. That's about all I know."

  
"Do you know how to get rid of them?"

  
Stiles shrugs his shoulders sheepishly.

  
"Sorry. Them leaving me--that was all you. Other than finding someone else, I don't really think you can do anything."

  
She looks disappointed, but nods anyway. "Okay."

  
Suddenly she glances up at Derek and asks, "We can still see each other though, right?"

  
Derek looks taken aback and looks toward Stiles for help.

  
Stiles grimaces and says, "Uh. Actually, I don't think you guys can. See, whenever any, uh, threatening people came toward me, they could only go so far until the gnomes would stop them. I'm almost 100% sure they wouldn't let you two interact normally. Sorry." He doesn't sound sorry at all, but Ally's probably too distressed to notice, anyway.

  
"Wow. Okay. This is. Hmm. Okay. And you said they'll disappear when I need them to?"

  
"Well, they...appear to?"

  
She nods, still too shocked to even question what she's being told. "Okay."

  
She looks up at Derek and attempts a smile. "Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you around."

  
"Yeah," Derek says. "See you." He smiles kind of sadly.

  
Ally waves a little and exits the room.

  
"Wait! How are you getting home?"

  
"I can walk." Smiling, she points at the gnomes. "I think I'll be safe."

  
Derek nods, figuring a walk will probably help clear her mind and let her get used to the idea of having the gnomes around, anyway. He waves goodbye to her and he can tell when she's out the front door by the sound of the gnomes' marching.

  
He ends up driving Stiles home, because the boy honestly looks like he could fall asleep while standing. Plus, without the gnomes, there'd be no one to watch over him on his way back.

  
***

  
On Sunday afternoon, Derek holds another pack meeting. The teenagers laugh and wolf whistle when Derek tells them the plan worked out. Stiles of course, just sits there happily because he's part of the story. Derek's heart rate had jumped as soon as he saw him enter the room, so Derek quickly relayed the story in full detail to distract himself.

  
Lydia looks smug. From next to her, Allison asks, "So what's going to happen to Ally?"

  
Stiles answers, saying, "I went to ask Deaton about that. I figured he'd have figured something out by now. He says that from what he's seen, the only way to get rid of the gnomes is to transfer them. Guess she'll just have to live with them for a while. S'not so bad. Oh. And by the way, while I was there, Deaton asked me how everything was going with your soul mate." He looks at Derek accusingly.

  
The teenagers freak out. They all start yelling at him, and while majority of them look mad, he can't help but notice how delighted Allison looks. Just the way she had looked in his dream.

  
He stops their yelling with one of his own.

  
"Enough. Yes, I had my dream. No, it does not concern any of you. Stop talking about it."

  
Allison asks the question they all have. "But who was it?"

  
Derek sighs. Allison is the nicest member of the pack, and she honestly seems so happy about the situation. He tries to be polite when he says, "I'm not going to tell any of you. I'm not going to tell anyone."

  
Scott is both angry and confused when he questions, "So you're just not going to do anything about it?"

  
"No."

  
Isaac throws in his two cents. "Derek. This is a once in a lifetime thing. This is your soul mate. You were made for each other. You were meant to be. Everyone wants to know who their soul mate is!"

  
Derek grits out, "I know. I'm aware of everything you're saying. It isn't going to change my mind."

  
The pack gives up on the subject, but he can tell it's only temporary. They're going to pester him every day. He blames Stiles, he really and completely does.

  
***

  
A week later, they're still pestering him. Out of the blue, Isaac says, "I actually haven't seen Ally around recently. What happened to her?"

  
"She made a sudden life decision and ran away to Rome. Convenient, huh?"

  
Lydia turns to look at him sharply. "How do you know that?"

  
Stiles tries his best to look innocent. "Uh...magic?" He realizes that was the wrong thing to say when everyone in the room looks at him disbelievingly. Derek feels butterflies flutter in his stomach.

  
"You didn't."

  
Stiles tries to save himself, saying, "You're right! I didn't! I didn't do anything!" And that's the last that anyone has to say about the subject.

  
***

  
Stiles leaps and literally pounces on Derek's back.

"OH MY GOD!"

  
"What--?! Stiles! What are you doing?"

  
From where he's clung to Derek's back, Stiles reaches around and attempts to smack every part of Derek he can find. Meanwhile, Derek halfheartedly tries to slap away his attack.  
"I knew it! I knew it! I fucking knew it! You idiot! You fucking asshole!"

  
Derek finally gets the lanky boy off his body and turns to face him. Stiles looks absolutely crazed, hair and eyes wild, but he's giving off waves of happiness and hope and...love. Derek swears his stomach physically drops all the way to the floor.

  
Very hesitantly, he questions, "Stiles, what are you talking about?"

  
"The dream, you absolute douchebag! I cannot believe you didn't tell me. We're soul mates for Christ's sake, we're supposed to tell each other everything! We're supposed to hold hands and run around in fields and get married, oh my God."

  
Derek just sighs and sits down on his bed. Stiles looks at him as though he's an idiot.

  
"Why are you not excited about this?! This is amazing. This is so crazy. All this time, you'd had your dream, and everyone made fun of you for it, but it was me. It's me. And I knew, I knew it was me! Ask Scott! I called it!"

"If you knew it was you, why didn't you ever bring it up?"

  
"Well, I mean, you know, I knew there was a chance it was me, but like, you can never be too sure, ya know?"

  
Derek just rolls his eyes. "Stiles, you're seventeen."

  
"Yes! Good job! You already know basic facts about me, we're well on our way to being a typical soul bonded couple. Although, I do think we should play a game of 20 questions or something, it's not like you've been an open book the few years we've known each other--" He's cut off by yet another sigh from Derek.

  
"Stiles. You're seventeen. I'm twenty three."

  
"Correct."

  
Derek looks at Stiles as though waiting for him to catch on to something.

  
"I'm not getting your point here. Is this your attempt at 20 questions? Because that's not actually how it works--"

  
"Stiles, this is illegal. You're underage. Your father is the sheriff."

  
"And you're my soul mate! What difference does it make how old we are? We've both had our dreams, which must mean we're ready for this. Why else would we have had to wait until this point? The dreams don't just happen arbitrarily, Derek. They happen for a reason."

  
And honestly, Derek can't argue with that.

  
***

  
Later that night, once they've made plans for telling the pack and had a nice long shower together, they settle into bed, Stiles resting on Derek's broad chest.

  
"So what was your dream like?" Stiles asks softly. Derek explains his dream, and when he's done, Stiles shoots up so he's able to look Derek in the eye.

  
"You were wearing a black button down? Christ, I wish I could've seen that. Do you know how much I love when you wear button downs? And with the sleeves rolled up, oh my God."

Derek chuckles as Stiles snuggles back into his neck. He lightly pokes him in the shoulder and asks, "What about yours? What was that like?"

  
"It was soo cool, oh my God. There were literal dinosaurs...."

  
As Stiles sleepily told the tale of his dream, Derek realized that he could really get used to this.


End file.
